1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to methods of video surveillance and, in particular, to a network of video cameras with a centralized storage of video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video surveillance is currently one of the fastest growing applications of digital video and data networking. Video surveillance evolves from all-analog CCTV (Closed Circuit Tele-Vision) equipment to digital technologies providing higher efficiency and security gains. However, transitioning the entire system into the digital domain often comes at an enormous cost.
Typically, video surveillance systems employ mainstream TCP/IP and Ethernet data communications standards, allowing to find adequate digital equivalents to the past and present analog architectures and to take advantage of the added levels of versatility that digital technology offers. The digital surveillance systems improve upon the traditional systems architectures and provide additional improvement in the level of security.
Implementation of an all-digital video security system involves finding ways to improve the system usability and security while maintaining its affordability. Once a digital video system becomes a key component of a physical security of a site, it can no longer be assumed that anyone having physical access to the site may be granted access to the video system components, as is often the practice in traditional IT systems. A physical security system must be protected from tamper or sabotage without imposing additional expenses on its implementation.
One of the most obvious and well-known vulnerabilities of any security video system is the location and protection of the video recording equipment and the recording media. If an attacker gains access to the video recorders and is able to eliminate all recordings reflecting the incident in progress, it will not be possible to use those video recordings to investigate the incident or as evidence for prosecution. Unprotected access to a security video system can negate any reasons for the video system to be implemented in the first place. There are numerous examples of incidents, where the location of video recording equipment was known and accessible to the perpetrators, giving them an upper hand.
While installation of multiple recorders increases effectiveness of surveillance, a perpetrator armed with inside knowledge can find this added measure not insurmountable. The existence and location of the added recording equipment may be deduced by eavesdropping on the data traffic and following the cable conduits, when inside information is unavailable or incomplete. Therefore, an improved and more secure video surveillance system is needed.
The transition from analog video recording equipment to digital one, in itself, does not improve or reduce the system vulnerabilities. It is almost as easy to steal and destroy computer hard disks, as it was to misappropriate video tapes. There is, however, a potential improvement in digital video surveillance systems: compressed digital video is easier to transmit over distances without a significant degradation of quality in the process, which allows to record and store the same video recordings at multiple locations simultaneously.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cost-effective and less vulnerable means of diversifying the location of the surveillance video recordings that would provide an additional protection of recorded video data. Such a system should also provide incremental increases in costs with added degree of security.